1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packing structure for a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display device and a plasma display device used as a television receiver, a monitor device or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Needs for liquid crystal display devices has been growing for use as a professional as well as a residential flat-type video display unit.
Generally, the packing structure for thin display device includes a liquid crystal display device, a packing box to store the liquid crystal display device, and a shock-absorbing member disposed between the liquid crystal display device and the packing box. A liquid crystal display device usually includes a display module with a frame disposed on the front side of a flat-type liquid crystal display device and a backlight device as a surface light source disposed on the rear side of the flat-type liquid crystal display device. The display module is housed or stored in a thin housing including a front cabinet and a back cabinet (see JP 2006-232360 A). Packing structures for thin display devices other than the liquid crystal display devices (for example, plasma processing devices) have similar configuration as that of liquid crystal display devices